Private Lessons
by ThinkingDeeply
Summary: Here she was in his bed, unable to tell the world any of it. No, she and Dr. Cooper had an agreement. She was not allowed to disclose their activities, or even address him by his first name. She was his dirty little secret. But what happens when Leonard finds out? Very AU, very slight BDSM concepts in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Private Lessons

Summary: Dr. Sheldon cooper gives one gorgeous blonde grad student an offer she could not refuse. When they enter into a clandestine arrangement that opens up a world of new experiences, will what they each have to offer be enough? And what happens when his best friend Leonard Hofstadter finds out?

Disclaimer: The Big Bang Theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Brothers Studios.

XXXXXXXXXX

Penny lay in bed next to the most brilliant physicist she has ever met, a situation she never thought she would be in. He was one of her scientific idols, and she spent many a day dreaming about meeting him in person so that she could pick his brain. Any self-respecting grad student shared the same dream. Dr. Sheldon Cooper was the most well-known, albeit illusive, theoretical physicist in the world. Everyone wanted to meet him and be able to say that they spoke to the very embodiment of scientific greatness. Here she was in his bed, unable to tell the world any of it. No, she and Dr. Cooper had an agreement. She was not allowed to disclose their activities, or even address him by his first name. She was only allowed to speak about their professional relationship. She was his dirty little secret.

She swung her legs over the bed and sat up, not bothering to cover up her naked body. Sheldon loved seeing her nude, he admonished her any time she tried to show signs of insecurity or modesty in his presence. Some days, her clothes came off as soon as she walked through his door, not that she minded. The situation she found herself in was forbidden and alluring, taboo and oh so exciting, scandalous and incredibly erotic. She was sure that if she continued this affair, she would be nothing less than addicted. The lanky scientist, that was now eying her bare breasts, had cast some type of spell on her. There was a pull that she could not resist. And when he offered her a titillating arrangement, she just could not say no.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks ago.

The sun was shining so brightly as Penny stepped out onto the streets of Pasadena. She moved here a couple of months ago to start her Master's degree program at Cal Tech. Although she was still quite new to the area, she was already learning all about the ins and out of the city. The cost of living was one of her biggest issues, having come from a middle class family in Nebraska. They were barely able to afford to send her to a four year institution. Going for her M.S. at a prestigious university meant taking out student loans and living on a very tight budget. It was doable, but very difficult. She took on a job waitressing at the local Cheesecake Factory in order to afford basic needs such as rent and electricity. Some months were harder than others, and she wished she didn't have to stress about money while also stressing about her classes.

She walked down a busy street on her way to a quaint coffee shop near her apartment, calculating in her head what she would have to give up so that she could afford a cup of coffee this morning. She didn't really need the caffeine, but she did need the free Wi-Fi that the café provided. She had a research paper that was due on Monday and the course content was only available online. These type of days, she wished she could make more money somehow so that she could do her work from the comforts of her own home. Not that her home was that comfortable. Her apartment was in an old, run down building, but it was all she could afford on a waitress' pay. She sighed as she entered the coffee shop. When she got her acceptance letter into the California Institute of Technology, she was filled with excitement and hopeful glee. She didn't at all think about how unglamorous the life of a grad student could actually be.

She sat down at a corner table after making her order and getting her coffee. Might as well get straight to work, she would be here for a while and she needed to maximize her Wi-Fi time. As she opened up her laptop, however, she caught glimpse of a tall, dark haired man entering the café. He had an air of regality to him that had captured her attention. When he turned to look for a place to sit, she was able to get a better look at his face. Her eyes widened. This was Dr. Sheldon Cooper, a science hero. He was one of the reasons why she decided on Caltech in the first place. She wanted to be in the presence of such a renowned physicist. Unfortunately for her, he was as elusive as she'd been told. No amount of walking the halls of the university had resulted in a sighting. None of her class mates even knew where his office was located. The professors that have mentioned him, made sure to let them know that Dr. Cooper enjoyed his privacy. He was not to be disturbed unless it was an emergency or a scientific breakthrough. The truth was, she wouldn't have even known what he looked like if she hadn't enlisted the help of google. It was as though he was a ghost amongst them. He worked at the University, but went by unseen. It only added to his esteem. He was Science's most wanted.

So if he enjoyed keeping to himself, what then was he doing in this coffee shop? She looked around and realized it was far enough from the University, that the customers didn't really know who he was. Except for her, that is. He gets to enjoy a cup of coffee without being bombarded with fangirling undergrads. And grads too for that matter. He gets his peace while still being able to live in the outside world. She watched as he sat down, and she contemplated approaching him. She heard that he mentored a select few students over the years. Handpicked by him due to their academic achievement. He hadn't yet picked any student for this year, perhaps if she got to talk to him in person, he would feel more of a connection to her thus making him more inclined to pick her? Well, she didn't exactly have anything to lose. If he didn't pick her, life goes on.

She got up and walked over to his table, feeling extremely nervous and excited. How do you approach such an esteemed scientist? Surely a "Hi" would not be enough. She stood at his table and waited for him to look up from the paper he was reading. He never did. She sighed a willed herself to speak. "May I sit with you?" She asked, and then kicked herself for not addressing him first. Without looking up, he simply stated, "No." Her heart sunk. He wasn't even going to give her chance to talk to him. She slowly turned around so she could return to her table, feeling extremely embarrassed for even approaching him, but his voice stopped her. "I assume you did not just walk up to me so you could sit down at my table." He was still not moving his eyes away from the paper in his hands, but at least he was taking to her. She turned back to him. "Yes. I was hoping to ask if you were going to mentor any students this year." He nodded his head at this, talking a sip of his beverage. "And you think you have the qualifications to study under me?" She was feeling extremely intimidated at this point. This man had such a powerful presence, it was making her very, very anxious. "Yes." She answered and then started listing her presumed qualifications. He raised his index finger to silence her. "None of that impresses me. You're achievements are that of any average grad student." He was dismissive, and it was clear there was nothing else for her to say. She sighed, feeling resigned. Of course there wasn't anything she could do to impress Sheldon Cooper. The man graduated high school at 11! At 15 he had his first PhD. She was just a dime a dozen in his eyes. "Thank you for your time." She muttered, and for some reason this caused him to look up. Perhaps most students didn't thank him after being rejected.

He eyed her from head to toe, it was unsettling. Still, she stood there, feeling as though she couldn't walk away until he gave her permission to. "Hmm… You're not an average grad student after all." He stated and she knew he was talking about her physical appearance. Fantastic. She'd been struggling her entire life to get rid of the 'beauty and no brains' stereotype that seemed to follow her everywhere, she did not need that same judgement from someone like Dr. Cooper. She was about to tell him off, when he spoke again. "I can be your mentor, but it would come at a cost." She slumped her shoulder. She was a struggling student. She did not have the money to pay for private tutoring sessions with a world renowned physicist. She told him as much which generated a chuckle from deep within his chest. "I have plenty of money, young lady. I certainly do not need more. Your payment would be something much more valuable." She felt her cheeks flush. Was Dr. Sheldon Cooper propositioning her? Surely she was just misunderstanding him. He had a reputation for being asexual. No woman was ever seen with him. "I don't understand." She stated truthfully, hoping he would just let her know what he expected. "Your body is what I want." He informed her without so much as batting an eye, and she nearly fainted. He was offering her private lessons in exchange for sex. She should be outraged. She should be completely offended as a woman and as an academic. She should be rushing off to Cal Tech to report him for sexual harassment. She thought all of that, but something in the way he was looking at her made her feel extremely aroused and all she could hear was her own voice coming out as a breathy "yes."

XXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Sheldon Cooper had a routine. Every Saturday morning, he drove to a little coffee shop a few miles away from the university at which he worked. It was one place he could go to where he could relax and read without being disturbed. He enjoyed his privacy very much. His life was much too chaotic otherwise. Of course, he could just stay home, but that would drive him insane. So he carefully scouted out different establishments that was not frequented by university students or staff. He relished in having a few quiet moments were a grad student was not trying to impress him. Today was not one of those days as this leggy blond caught his attention.

He eyed the woman standing before him with hunger. She was far more attractive than any student he had ever seen at Caltech. Her body perfectly sculpted, her face absolutely gorgeous. It was very rare that he wanted a woman. Science took up most of his attention, and most people—including his best friend—have concluded that he was asexual. However, contrary to popular belief, he did have urges too. And he was feeling some particularly strong urges today.

He watched as she stood before him, paralyzed by his gaze. It was the effect he had on most people, as though his approval was the most important thing on Earth. To some of them, he supposed it was. To this beautiful woman, it was clearly paramount. She would play right into his hands and he knew it. It wasn't surprising that when he bluntly told her he wanted her body in exchange for being her mentor, she eagerly said yes. An arrogant smirk played on his face. He hadn't even explained what he was offering her yet.

He motioned for her to sit down and she slowly took the seat across from him, visibly nervous. She was wondering what on Earth she was really getting herself into. He cleared his throat and placed both hands on the table, then began explaining what their little arrangement would really entail. "Twice a week, we will meet in my home for private lessons. Do not be late. We will strictly allocate two hours of time to these meetings, no distractions, only science. I will offer you great insight into the world of physics and access into my brain. In exchange, I will have your body whenever I desire. Unless you are in class, you will come to me when I beckon for you." She shivered at his words, it was all so enticing, and she was already getting wet just from thinking about it. If only she could actually do all that he asks. "I'm not always available, I have to work as a waitress to pay my rent." She told him, afraid that he might rescind his offer now. He looked at her with scorching eyes. "That will no longer be necessary. My knowledge is not the only benefit you will acquire from me." He explained his intention of paying for her expenses as well as giving her an allowance to use as she sees fit. He wanted her well taken care of in order to maintain her desirable physique. From what she understood of the conversation, she could surmise that Dr. Sheldon Cooper was offering to be her sugar daddy, although she doubted he would ever call their arrangement something so cheap. "Do you understand?" He asked at the end of his proposal. All she could do was nod her head. Even if she wasn't attracted to the man sitting across from her, it would have been very hard to say no to that offer. As it were, it was very easy to say yes.

XXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Private Lessons: Chapter 2

Summary: Dr. Sheldon cooper gives one gorgeous blonde grad student an offer she could not refuse. When they enter into a secret arrangement that opens up a world of new experiences, will what they each have to offer be enough? And what happens when his best friend Leonard Hofstadter finds out?

Disclaimer: The Big Bang Theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Brothers Studios.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lesson number one: Don't be late

Dr. Sheldon Cooper loved rules. He had many of them, each serving a very specific purpose. There was nothing this man did that had no reason. The day after they first met, he had invited her for dinner at a fancy restaurant a town over. He presented her with a contract called the "Mentoring Agreement" in which he had outlined everything that was involved in their arrangement from finances to certain behavioral expectation. The very first rule he had was do not be late. His life was pervaded by order, and he did not like it when a rule was not followed. Penny was going to learn this very lesson today.

She knocked on the door of a very large house, cursing the fact that she got lost somehow on her way over and was now a minute late to their very first meeting. He opened the door and scolded her with his eyes. He made it very clear the last time they talked that being late was unacceptable. She tried her hardest to be early and if it weren't for a wrong turn she made a few miles down, she would have actually showed up 5 minutes before their designated time. None of that mattered. She was late and he was not happy.

He motioned for her to come in and her jaw dropped as she took in the expansiveness if his home. Lots of exposed brick and metal, and wide open spaces. She took note of a few quirky pieces of décor. The most notable was the DNA structure in a corner that looked like it was taller than her. "You're late." He reprimanded, and she focused her attention back to him. "I'm sorry, I made a wrong turn…" He huffed at this and waved his hand dismissively, walking into the living area. "The tales of your incompetence do not interest me." He sat down on the couch and picked up a pen and notebook from his coffee table. She followed him into the room—if you can call it that, without four walls to differentiate it from the kitchen and dining areas—resisting the urge to answer back. He was arrogant and obnoxious, and she was going to have to get used to it. He handed her the items and pointed to the arm chair to his left. She sat down, grateful that he wasn't going to dwell on her tardiness. They were going straight to the lesson.

"You will spend the next hour and fifty five minutes writing a paper on why tardiness is unacceptable. I want a detailed explanation as to how you intend to avoid the situation in the future." He told her, folding is arms and sitting back. She gaped at him in disbelief. What was she, twelve? "You may begin." He stated, letting her know that he serious. She sighed and put pen to paper, wondering if this arrangement was going to be worth it after all.

If she though this punishment was idiotic when she started, she was taking it all back. Spending nearly two hours trying to come up with reasons why being late was wrong had been downright grueling. She promised herself never to be late to one of their meetings again. She supposed that was the exact result he was hoping for. It was now 7pm, and she handed in her paper, which he placed on the table and walked her to the door. "Do not be late again, Penny." He told her, and she felt a knot in her stomach from her name escaping his lips. She already knew he would address her this way, they talked about it when ironing out the details of the Mentoring Agreement. Still, it felt so informal coming from him. So… intimate.

"Yes, Dr. Cooper." She answered, and bowed her head slightly as she turned and walked towards her car. Before today, she was anxious and excited for what was to come. As she left his home, she wasn't sure what to expect anymore. Perhaps if she was on time for their next meeting, things would be different? She promised herself that she would find out.

XXXXXXXXX

 **Short chapter, I know, but it was necessary to introduce her to punishments because there will be more of those in the future. Sheldon is very keen on keeping things in order. Wink wink.**


End file.
